Hasta ayer te soñé y ahora estas aquí
by saning81
Summary: Iruka, no ha terminado de entender que es lo que le molesta de que Kakashi lo ignoré, pero sabe que de seguir así no llegará a ningún lugar. Kakashi opina igual, pero no puede mas que hacerlo enojar.


Las notas de este fic las dejo para el final, espero les guste y sin mas dejo la frase que reafirma que este universo no me pertenece a mi, si no a** Masashi Kishimoto **y que yo lo tomé una vez más para crear situaciones alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

Nota importante: al final del cap ahi un pequeño lemon señalado si no quieres leerlo puedes brincarlo.

**

* * *

**

**+hasta ayer te soñé y ahora estas aquí+**

Iruka, revisaba una última vez los reportes que llevaría a archivar, después de eso tomaría un descanso, pero algo lo detenía, era esa manía suya que había desarrollado de observar a Kakashi, lo había hecho después de su pelea durante el examen chuunin, después de eso el sensei se mostraba renuente a que fuera él quien recibiera sus reportes –Pensé que la platica que tuvimos después de la prueba que yo les hice, había dejado las cosas en paz. Al parecer me equivoque ahora ni siquiera me deja recibir sus misiones. Que infantil-. Lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar profundo y levantarse para ir al archivo.

Kakashi estaba ahí platicando despreocupadamente con Asuma, mientras esperaban a Kurenai, para ir a comer, se encontraban justo frente a la puerta que llevaba al archivo, eso era algo que hacían mucho desde hace tres semanas, cuando tenían ratos libres.

-No entiendo tu manía de quedarte aquí platicando Kakashi, hasta hace unos días te habías vuelto un ser bastante amargado.

-Solo me gusta estar aquí, qué no has escuchado eso de que antes de ser un ser social se debe ser un ser ermitaño

-Realmente no, pero si creo que eres bastante complicado.

-Buenos días, con su permiso

-Buenos días Iruka-sensei, adelante

Asuma se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Iruka, pero era Kakashi quien estaba ocupando mas lugar en el espacio de la puerta, no se movió.

Iruka decidió no decir más y se puso de lado para cruzar la puerta, al hacerlo su brazo choco con el de Kakashi, haciendo que cayeran algunos reportes.

-Lo siento

Kakashi, a penas si giro los ojos para ver el movimiento de las hojas que caían, mientras que Iruka lo miraba de forma retadora, al darse cuenta que era él a quien veía saco su libro de siempre y comenzó a leer.

-Vamos Iruka-sensei, permíteme ayudarte, ya que al parecer tengo un amigo bastante descortés.

-Gracias Asuma-sensei.

Iruka reacomodo las hojas y se dirigió sin decir más al archivo.

-Sabes, si es por él que vienes deberías al menos intentar ser mas amable.

-Pero qué dices

-Vamos Hatake, tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Asuma dejo hasta ahí la conversación ya que en ese momento Kurenai y su equipo entraban a la sala de entrega de misiones.

Kakashi se quedo ahí escondido en su libro mirando a Asuma, como si trajera un biju dentro.

-¡Maldita sea!, odio su estupida actitud de niño creído, no tenía mas que moverse un paso para dejarme pasar y cuando choque con él ni siquiera fue para ayudarme a recoger las hojas, estupido Kakashi, no por ser un jounnin se debe ser tan, tan, tan imbecil.

CRASH

Iruka golpeo con fuerza el estante donde se encontraba el libro donde tenía que archivar los reportes, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

Al volver a la sala Kakashi se encontraba aun ahí platicando con una joven de cabello largo y morado, para después salir con ella, eso lo hizo enojarse otra vez y sin decir mas cerró su estación y salio casi detrás de ellos, mientras él daba vuelta a la derecha ellos siguieron de frente. -¿Será su novia? ¿Por qué se tiene que ir con ella?, él no tiene ninguna misión programada…-

Más preguntas se hicieron en su mente y aunque no les daba salida tampoco las tomaba mucho en cuenta, después de todo era una persona no grata para él, así entre queja y queja, Sakura, Naruto incluso Sasuke lo elogiaran como un gran sensei. –No más que tú Iruka-sensei-, decía Naruto.

Aquel día había decidido preparar algo de comida, solo había pasado a la tienda para comprar una botella de agua, al principio pensó que podría dirigirse a la piedra memorial para acompañar a sus padres, pero después creyó que lo mejor era quedarse en el parque, quizás se encontraría con Naruto y podría conversar algo de tiempo con él.

-No me gusta ser una de las personas con las que Kakashi no habla, quizás juntos ayudaríamos a Naruto y Sakura a no extrañar tanto a Sasuke, podríamos entrenar juntos y pedir permiso para ir a buscarlo. Pero qué estoy diciendo sin duda no me permitiría ayudarlo en algo así no siendo un chuunin.

-¿Porqué no?

-¡Anko!, me has dado un susto

-¿Por qué no te dejaría ayudarlo?

-Por ser un chuunin

-Y él es un cabeza dura, aunque tú no te quedas atrás, mira que hablar de algo así donde cualquiera puede oírte, no entiendo porque siguen sin hablarse si se ve que…

-¿Qué?, No empieces con lo mismo Anko

-Si se ve y se sabe que son de los mejores ninjas de la aldea y de los más capaces en entender lo que pasa con el equipo siete.

Anko se tuvo que morder la lengua antes de dar esa respuesta, ella no tenía ni en una remota parte de su cabeza, la idea de que su amigo fuera así, pero estaba claro que no solo era un berrinche lo que tenía contra Kakashi, de ser así ya estaría en alguna zanja con los huesos rotos. Eso de ser chuunin no era más que una excusa.

-Gracias por acompañarme Kakashi-sempai, hoy se cumple 1 mes de la muerte de Hayate.

-No te preocupes Uzuki-chan, yo también quería saludar a mi antiguo equipo.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu actual equipo?

-Ya no tengo equipo, quedo muy claro que no sirvo para eso, Sasuke se fue, Jiraya-sama se hará cargo de Naruto y Sakura esta bajo el cuidado de Tsunade-sama.

-Pero puedes tomar un nuevo equipo…

-No, volveré a ANBU, es lo mejor

-Ya veo, pero aun en ANBU, tendrás equipos, espero me tomes en cuenta, seguro que Tenzo, también se alegrara. Y sabes algo…

-…

-Si eres un buen sensei, después de todo, tus alumnos están ahora bajo la enseñanza de los legendarios sanin, eso significa que algo muy bueno hiciste con ellos.

Uzuki le dio una sonrisa y se alejo

-¿Tú crees que si sea un buen sensei, Obito? Después de todo antes que yo estuvo él.

El viento corrió en dirección norte y Kakashi se quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta que no llegaría al menos no como él la quería.

Ya era algo tarde cuando inicio el camino de regreso a su casa, o más bien a conseguir algo para preparar la cena…

-Sí no te molesta yo llegue antes asi que es mía.

-Si no te molesta, estaba ahí y no en tus manos

-Si no te molesta solo me aseguraba de tener los ingredientes necesarios para prepararla

-Si no te molesta yo ya los tengo.

-Si no te molesta puedes ir y preguntar si en la bodega ahí más.

Iruka tomo con más fuerza el empaque y no quito la vista de la única parte visible de la cara de Kakashi.

El ninja copia no tenía ganas de pelear, solo quería comprar lo que nesecitaba, asi que dio media vuelta y pregunto a uno de los empleados.

-Lo siento es la última, el nuevo cargamento llega por la mañana.

Él solo quería preparar su cena, sentarse a leer y olvidarse de lo demás. Puede ser que esto mismo haya entendido Iruka.

-Si solo cenarás tú, podemos compartir, yo no tengo invitados y ya sabes que una vez abierto no se conserva mucho tiempo.

-En ese caso deja tu cesta yo ya tengo todo lo necesario

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece una paleta helada para el postre?

-Creo que ira bien. Y supongo que siendo tú quien hizo la propuesta la cena será en tu casa, asi que yo la pago.

-Lo dividiremos.

-Esta bien, tú cocina y paga el postre.

Sin decir mucho más se encaminaron a la casa de Iruka.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas en la academia?

-Seis años.

-Casi el mismo tiempo que yo fui ANBU.

-De verdad,

-Si

…

-Adelante, disculpa si ahí un poco de desorden es mitad de semana y ya no tengo mucho tiempo de hacer aseo.

-Ha de ser porque las tardes las pasas en la oficina de entrega de misiones, llevas casi cuatro años ahí, ¿Cierto?

-He… si, pero ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No creerás, que fue hasta que tome al equipo siete que entregue una misión.

Iruka enrojeció un poco y eso no le gusto, no era la primera vez que Kakashi le hacía tomar ese color, al repetir en su mente que desde antes ya lo había visto enrojeció aun más y solo pudo rascar de forma instintiva la cicatriz de su rostro.

-Pero parece ser que solo mientras estuviste con el equipo siete me entregabas tus reportes.

-No, lo hice un par de veces antes, claro tenía la mascara ANBU, no podías saber que era yo.

El efecto que Kakashi buscaba lo consiguió, Iruka enrojeció un poco más, pero aun asi no cedió.

-¿Y por qué ahora ya no me entregas tus reportes?

-¿Qué? solo lo hecho un par de veces

Aunque no era la respuesta que quería darle salio en automático, no sabía como pero Iruka lo hacía decir la verdad, sin rodeos ni excusas tontas, así había pasado desde la primera vez que le entrego un reporte, y como él dijo aunque tenía su mascara no podía evitar recordarla.

-ANBU-san, ha olvidado llenar esta parte y esta y al parecer algo mancho el reporte, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Je je, verás yo me quede dormido y olvide llenarlo, lo quise llenar durante el almuerzo y eso que ves ahí es aderezo.

-Si gusta tomar asiento en breve le daré un nuevo formato…

Ese recuerdo lo hizo enrojecer, podría haber inventado un encuentro con gente de otro planeta, una pelea con algún mercenario, incluso acompañar a una ancianita a llevar sus compras y él solo dijo la verdad.

Iruka trataba de recordar todas las veces que en cuatro años había tomado y revisado reportes ANBU, pero era algo demasiado largo para precisar las ocasiones en que había hablado con Kakashi.

La noche siguió, los vegetales y la carne se cocinaban, mientras Iruka preparaba el aderezo, Kakashi pidió permiso para ver la biblioteca que Iruka tenía, la mayor parte era material didáctico y libros de investigación, ya casi al final del estante halló -¡La colección de ciencia ficción!.

-Sí solo me falta el tomo cinco, al parecer llegué a la librería poco después de que se fue el último.

-No estaba cuando se publico el tres y cuatro apenas si fue una suerte encontrar el último del cinco.

Se miraron por un largo instante de forma analítica, ¿Sería posible?

-Buenos días, ¿Tienen ya los tomos tres y cuatro de la serie?

-Buen día Kakashi-san, lo siento mucho pero ya no habrá reedición, no por el momento, pero si gusta tengo aun una copia del tomo cinco, sería una pena que no la siga, además aun queda una posibilidad…

-Buen día

-Buenos días Iruka-sensei, ¿Cómo van las cosas en la academia?

-Bien ahora están en periodo de exámenes y creo que Naruto y Shikamaru, me harán viejo antes de tiempo.

-Ja ja, ese par siempre ocasionando alboroto.

-Lo sé, pero son buenos chicos.

-Eso espero. Lo siento mucho Iruka-sensei, pero acaban de llevarse la última copia del tomo cinco, olvide que usted aún no venía por ella, haré todo lo posible por conseguirle una.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias, por favor infórmeme si la consigue, entonces me llevaré…

-No hubo reedición, asi que tuve que crear mi propia versión de la historia con lo que tenía de los tomos anteriores.

-Me gustaría escucharla.

Entre algo de sonrojos, Iruka contó el desarrollo de la historia

-Y entonces, se dio cuenta que estaba entre dos dimensiones.

Kakashi ya sabía de que iba la historia que él aun no sabía, era increíble que aun cuando compañeros ANBU, incluso Genma, se habían ofrecido a prestarle sus copias de los tomos tres y cuatro, Iruka era quien le narraba la historia y sobre todo que sus deducciones era demasiado acertadas a la real.

Iruka estaba algo rojo aún, pero se mostraba satisfecho de que su oyente no se haya ido o dormido antes del final.

-Yo tengo el tomo cinco, te lo prestaré la próxima vez que tengamos una cita

-Muy bien, ahora iré por el postre ¿Qué prefieres uva o limón?

-Limón

Iruka regreso de la cocina con las paletas heladas le paso la suya a Kakashi y se volvió a sentar, por un instante se quedo observando como Kakashi lamía su paleta lo hacía de forma lenta, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y cuando una gota resbalo de sus labios…

-Vaya Iruka-sensei, al parecer te sorprende mucho poder ver mi rostro, espero que sea como lo esperabas

Kakashi limpio con uno de sus dedos la gota de agua que había caído, pasándolo por su labios, para finalmente limpiarlo en la servilleta que Iruka le alcanzo.

-No entiendo la razón del porque proteges tanto tu rostro.

-Bueno verás, de niño decían que era un retrato de mi padre y eso no me gustaba mucho asi que decidí ocultar mi rostro, cuando recibí mi sharingan al no tener la barrera de sangre de los Uchiha…bueno no puedo dejar de hacer que se vea y es muy cansado estar asi. Sin contar lo peligroso que es para mi vista.

-Ya veo, tenía la idea de que era para darle más personalidad a tu leyenda.

Esa era la respuesta que generalmente daba, pero ahí estaba otra vez, ante Iruka no podía mentir.

-Ja ja, también puede que haya algo de eso. Espero que no digas que lo conoces

-No lo haré sin embargo me gustaría mucho ver la cara de Naruto si le cuento que he visto tu rostro.

-Jaja ja jaja, recuerdo aquella vez que hicieron de todo para verlo.

Kakashi le contó sobre esa vez en que su equipo tomo como misión personal y secreta conocer su rostro. Al final la alegría cayó.

-Los extrañas, ¿Cierto?

-Si, y espero que Sakura y Naruto aprendan todo lo posible, para asi poder alguna vez recuperar a Sasuke… por lo menos ahora están nuevamente en manos capaces.

-Que dices, a tu lado también aprendieron mucho, mucho más de lo que yo hubiera podido enseñarles en 10 años en la academia.

-Que dices, tú también eres un sensei muy capaz, yo solo perfeccione tus enseñanzas.

-Lo ves, ya lo dijiste eres un buen maestro. No te preocupes tanto por ellos Kakashi, mejor confía en ellos.

-Gracias, gracias por todo Iruka-sensei. La próxima vez yo cocinaré. Descansa.

Iruka, lo acompaño a la puerta y lo miró marcharse –Kakashi al fin vuelves a mirarme-

Kakashi estaba aún algo alterado por lo que había pasado, varias personas le habían dicho que no debía estar triste y enojado consigo mismo por la desintegración de su equipo y solo Iruka, lo había hecho sentir bien. Ambos pasaron gran parte de la noche pensando en su cena ya fuera mientras leían un Icha-Icha oh revisaban tareas de la academia.

Los días siguientes el trato entre ellos fue más cordial, el siguiente fin de semana, Kakashi sorprendió a Iruka tocando a la puerta de su casa…

TOC, TOC

-Ya voy

-Buenos días Iruka, ¿Qué tal si aceptas para hoy mi invitación a comer?

-Oh, yo bueno pensaba ir a la piedra memorial, pero si me acompañas después podemos ir a comer.

-Claro.

-Bien pasa. Iruka se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar esto hizo a Kakashi recordar la última vez que en la oficina de misiones él no había sido nada amable.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que tiré tus reportes, por no moverme de la puerta?

-Si, aun no entiendo porque eras así conmigo.

-Bueno verás ahí cosas que no son fáciles de entender para mi y esta es una de ellas.

Kakashi se quedo mirando el librero y sin pensarlo mas entrego el presente que llevaba.

-Esperaba entregártelo al final de la ci… comida, pero este es un buen momento también.

Iruka tomó el paquete y lo desenvolvió, el flamante tomo cinco de la serie de ciencia ficción estaba al fin en sus manos.- Oh, Kakashi…

-No es nada después de todo es usado, pero se verá mejor aquí que en la mía.

-Gracias

Iruka no supo que hacer tenía el deseo de darle un abrazo, pero no sabía si el avance de su relación ya lo permitía, asi que solo asintió y lo coloco con mucho cuidado en el hueco que había destinado para ese libro, desde hace tanto tiempo ya…

-Si me das un momento aun no me he bañado, por favor espera aquí ahí sandía y dangos, en la cocina si te apetece comer algo.

-Gracias.

Iruka se fue a su habitación aún llevaba en la mano el papel con el que había envuelto el libro, lo doblo y lo puso debajo de la foto de sus padres.

Esto era tan extraño, él realmente nunca había estado molesto con Kakashi, muy por el contrario desde que el Tercero le hablo de que él sería el sensei del equipo siete, mostró cierta fascinación por querer conocerlo. Cuando pelearon en la nominación del examen chuunin, lo hizo porque estaba preocupado por sus alumnos, sobre todo por Naruto y cuando aun después de haber hablado al finalizar la prueba, Kakashi se rehusaba a entregarle sus reportes a él, eso ya lo había dicho, no le molestaba la forma de ser de Kakashi, le molestaba que no lo viera que no lo dejará entrar en su extraña vida, era molestia a ser rechazado, por él por él que tanto…le gustaba…

-Ouch

Iruka se corto con la navaja de afeitar al llegar a esta conclusión y solo pudo sonreír mientras limpiaba la herida diciendo para si mismo.

-Idiota, tanto tiempo te tomo enamorarte, para hacerlo al fin y de un hombre y no solo de un hombre sino de Hatake Kakashi…

Por su parte el ninja copia aguardaba en la sala, mientras comía un dango se decía que esta vez era la correcta para preguntarle a Iruka sobre su relación con Anko y de ahí tratar de saber de su vida sentimental, la casa se veía limpia y ordenada, sin duda había pasado la mañana en eso y quizás ahora quería descansar o terminar algún extraño deber que implicará el ser maestro de la academia y él había llegado como si nada a invitarlo a comer… -Que idiota…Un momento él dijo que iría a la piedra memorial y le pidió acompañarlo, entonces realmente no estaba molestando… Quizás había posibilidades de desenredar sus sentimientos, quizás si Iruka lo ayudaba, podrían volverse amigos salir mas, entrenar juntos, hablar de cualquier cosa… conocerse mejor.-

Porque indudablemente Kakashi quería también tener un lugar en la vida de uno de los ninjas mas queridos de la aldea de la hoja

_  
"Si me ves, hallaras en mis ojos el amor  
eres tú la mitad que a mi vida completó  
lo que soy te daré sin miedo a algún error  
creo en ti y dejare en tus manos mi ilusión  
quiero estar dentro de tu corazón  
poder lograr que me ames como yo_**"**

-¡Listo!, nos vamos

-Claro

Kakashi se coloco sus sandalias y abrió la puerta mientras Iruka se ponía las suyas. Cerrando la puerta se dirigieron a la piedra memorial hablando de varios temas, el clima, los cambios en la villa, sus años en la escuela.

-Es curiosa la forma en que el tiempo avanza, en aquellos años el Tercero juraba que yo estaba terminando con su juventud, ahora yo he jurado que Naruto y Konohamaru lo harán conmigo.

-¿Por qué te hiciste maestro de la academia?

-No ahí un gran misterio, solo quería ayudar a desarrollar las cualidades de cada nuevo posible shinobi de la aldea, hacerlos fuertes y humanos. Mi naturaleza es algo inestable por lo cual el campo de batalla no es del todo un buen lugar para mi.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno… después de la muerte de mis padres, me volví aun mas sensible , pero también estaba demasiado solo, es como si una parte de mi se hubiera quebrado y hasta hoy no he podido repararla…

Iruka, sintió la penetrante mirada de Kakashi sobre él.

-… Tampoco es que este loco o sea malo en lo que son las verdaderas obligaciones de un ninja, es solo que mi carácter es demasiado receptivo, por eso el Tercero me aconsejo seguir el camino de la enseñanza con los grupos mas jóvenes.

-¿Extrañas mucho a tus padres?

-Vaya que si, todos los días pienso en ellos, pero estoy seguro que lograré hacer algo que los haga sentirse realmente orgullosos de haber salvado mi vida.

-¿Lo dices por el ataque del kyubi?

-Si por eso, yo aun no me graduaba de la academia cuando eso paso, aun asi fui con ellos, pero mi padre ordeno que me llevarán a otro lugar… Cuando salí de ese lugar fue para reconocer sus cuerpos.

-Ya veo, yo me alegro de que hayan salvado tu vida, porque creo que haces un buen trabajo en la academia… y yo…

Iruka se quedo esperando como un niño un dulce, la siguiente parte de la oración, pero no llego…

**  
**_**"**__Yo solo quiero ser el hombre  
que te de todo lo que pueda  
cada día y cada noche  
amarte por toda mi vida  
Yo no quiero cambiar el mundo  
solo ser el hombre que amas__**"**_

Cuando llego nuevamente la hora de despedirse, Kakashi e Iruka ya eran mas que compañeros de profesión, eran amigos y ambos sabían que estaban enamorados. Lo que seguía era como decirle al otro de sus sentimientos y conseguir que los aceptará, veían esto como la parte más difícil, porque siendo su primera vez eran inexpertos en esas señales que te hacen saber que eres correspondido.

_-Yo si quiero cambiar el mundo, yo si quiero cambiarlo…_

-Kakashi, nos puedes explicar que te pasa, ahora ya no estas triste por tu equipo, ahora te la pasas suspirando y distraído.

Pakkun estaba sentado en sus piernas, mientras que el resto de los Ninken estaban de su lado derecho esperando a secarse, después de su baño.

-Asuma-san, dice que te has enamorado de alguien, ¿Es cierto?

-Si, pero es algo muy complicado Pakkun

-Pero si solo debes cortejarla y esperar que le gustes

-Eres bien parecido jefe, seguro le gustarás.

-Gracias Akino, pero es algo mas complicado que eso.

-¿Es alguien que ya esta con alguien más?

Kakashi oculto su rostro entre sus manos

-Demonios, olvide preguntarle, pero tampoco es eso lo que pasa es que es igual que yo.

-Humana

-¿Y en eso qué ahí de malo, no pensabas emparejarte con un gato, o si?

-No, no hablo de la especie, si no del género…

Los Ninken guardaron silencio tratando de entender más rápido lo que su guardián les decía, pero no era algo tan fácil, durante mucho tiempo lo habían visto ser perseguido por varias chicas ya fueran ninjas o no, de la aldea o de otro país, y él no había rehusado a darles de su tiempo, pero nunca lo habían visto estar asi por ninguna de ellas.

Guruko, se acerco a Pakkun y le dijo de forma muy leve- ¿Se refiere a un hombre?

-¿Qué pasa?, ese es un preso y ese también.

Bien chicos vamos de caza.

Kakashi y los Ninken lograron atrapar a varios de los presos en fuga. Dejándolos a su custodia, mientras llegaba un equipo que supiera a donde llevarlos Kakashi se encamino a la torre del Hokage, en el camino encontró dos mas y los llevó consigo.

-Ya veo, por eso el alboroto, y ¿Quien ira tras ese tal Mizuki?

-Tsunade-sama, me ha llamado

-Lo siento no sabía que estaba con Kakashi-sensei.

-Tú pregunta ha sido contestada. Iruka tengo una misión para ti, Naruto te ayudará, encuentra al equipo de Shizune, ellos se unirán a ustedes y comenzarán la búsqueda de Mizuki.

-Bien si es una misión de rastreo sé quien podrá ayudarles.

-Mucho gusto chico.

Kakashi trató de sonreír al saber que él no estaba incluido en la misión, al menos podría saber como era Iruka, en una misión. Iruka no pudo esconder tan bien su decepción al saber que Kakashi no iría con él, pero al menos tendría a alguien a quien podría preguntarle algo más de lo que Naruto ya le había contado.

-Buenas noches Iruka-sensei. Pakkun regreso conmigo y me ha contado de la misión.

-Gracias, por dejarlo venir con nosotros, fue de gran ayuda.

-Me contó que a quien debías capturar fue tu amigo.

-Sí, lo fue, pero eligió el camino incorrecto y yo no puedo seguirlo, espero que alguna vez recapacite. Al menos Tsubaki, esta con él eso espero lo haga entender más pronto.

-Ella también es tu amiga…

-Si lo es, cuando la conocí me gusto bastante quise acercarme más a ella, pero ella ya se había fijado en Mizuki y bueno yo me hice a un lado.

-¿Tú has tenido novia?

-No, realmente no, antes de gustarme Tsubaki, me gustaba Shizune, pero ella se fue de la aldea junto con Tsunade-sama y bueno aún asi era algo grande para mí, oh más bien yo demasiado joven para ella, como sea no paso nada, después de ellas ya no me gusto ninguna otra chica bueno no tanto como para querer acercarme al menos no de forma seria…

-Ah si que has tenido aventuras.

-No podría decir que aventuras, pero al menos tenía compañía, para no olvidar que soy un hombre… Anko se ríe de mi cada vez que le cuento sobre esto, dice que espero una princesa

Ante estas palabras Kakashi guardo silencio, esto le hacía sentirse demasiado lejos otra vez, después de todo no había garantías de que Iruka pudiera aceptar lo que él sentía. Iruka lo miro, esperando alguna respuesta, esperando algo que lo hiciera saber que tenía al menos una oportunidad de acercarse a Kakashi de la forma que sus sueños lo hacían.

"_Quiero ser el lugar donde puedas refugiar  
el temor y calmar en mis brazos tu ansiedad  
desde hoy voy a ser todo para ti  
hasta ayer te soñé y ahora estas aquí  
quiero oír tus secretos, lo que sueñes descubrir  
quiero amarte así"_

Pero Kakashi no dijo nada, Iruka lo tenía tan cerca y lo sentía tan lejos, -Maldita sea, solo quiero una oportunidad de saber si esto puede ser real-

-¿Estas enamorado Iruka?

-Si, yo creo q si

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Supongo que es miedo

-Pero eres bien parecido, seguro que no tienes problema con eso.

-No se trata tanto de eso, sino de que ahí algo que hace demasiado especial lo que estoy sintiendo y lo hace demasiado complicado.

-¿Ella está con alguien mas?

-¿Kakashi, tú tienes novia?

-No

-¿Estas enamorado?

Kakashi se recargo en el barandal de la cerca que dividía el camino del césped, no había vuelta de hoja… le faltaba el aire las emociones eran demasiadas, o mas bien hace tanto que no se permitía realmente tenerlas que tuvo que bajar su mascara para poder respirar y no ahogarse en ellas…

-Si

-Ese es mi problema…

-¿De qué hablas Iruka-sense…

Pero la última letra no salio de su boca, fue hundida por los húmedos labios de Iruka que se pegaban a los suyos y los recorrían de una forma tan cálida que Kakashi, no sabía bien que hacer el simple contacto de esos labios lo hacía querer más, pero no sabía como, no sabía bien como responder a eso sin hacerlo mal, las manos de Iruka se aferraron a su cintura y sus cuerpos quedaron apenas separados por uno o dos centímetros. Kakashi solo siguió los movimientos que Iruka hacía con sus manos, no por nada era el ninja copia, las sensaciones se intensificaron y su deseo de no apartarse de Iruka Umino creció y creció, Iruka seguía sintiendo los labios de Kakashi con los suyos, llevó sus manos a la parte alta de la espalda de Kakashi pasando por su cuello y llegando a su cabello el que comenzó a acariciar, como si de las mas finas hebras de seda se tratarán y luego nuevamente inicio el camino de regreso, Kakashi abrió un poco mas sus labios y dejo entrar en su boca la lengua de Iruka que de forma suave comenzó a acariciar su lengua su paladar, la parte interna de sus mejillas, Kakashi se sentía algo torpe, aun cuando muchas otras veces lo había hecho , asi que solo trato de relajarse y sentir todo lo que Iruka le estaba provocando, después de todo era la primera vez que la persona que el amaba le daba un beso sin duda este era su primer beso de verdadero amor, sus manos también comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Iruka, sabía que en ella había una marca de la primera vez que había peleado al lado de Naruto contra Mizuki, imagino un posible camino, las yemas de sus dedos lo recorrieron una y otra vez, mientras que Iruka seguía besándolo de aquella forma que lo reducía a un simple adolescente sin mas fuerza de voluntad que estar plantado ahí.

Al fin el aire les falto y separándose, Iruka se planto frente a él y colocando una de sus manos en el rostro de Kakashi, tomo un poco de aire y le dijo.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Kakashi Hatake y te pido aceptes mis sentimientos.

El rostro de Kakashi rejuveneció al menos cinco años, inclino su rostro aun más en la mano de Iruka y la beso mientras que sus manos volvían a abrazar la cintura del joven que tenía delante.

-¿Y entonces cuál es tu problema Iruka?

-Qué si estas enamorado de alguien más, yo no daré marcha atrás y lucharé por ti, hasta ser una única parte de tu vida, claro si tú… puedes aceptar los sentimientos de un hombre…

-Yo no había pasado por algo así antes, pero tampoco nunca antes había sentido lo que tú me provocas. Yo estoy enamorado de ti Iruka Umino.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, sus cuerpos se acercaron y sus corazones latían tan rápido que sentían iban a salirse. Al fin habían expresado lo que tenia tanto tiempo encerrándose en su mente, haciéndolos crear toda clase de situaciones en las que terminarán asi, besándose, juntos y felices, al fin dejaba de ser un sueño.

-Así que al fin has podido expresar tus sentimientos, Hatake

-Realmente fue él quien los dijo primero, pero sí después de que él hablo, yo pude hacerlo y ahora me siento como un adolescente, el tiempo con él es tan diferente yo solo había tenido aventuras, en mi mente estaba fija la idea de que conmigo moriría el apellido Hatake, bueno vamos que aun es demasiado pronto para hablar de esto, pero sé que el resto de mis años quiero tener su compañía a mi lado como pareja, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que si llegaba a enamorarme, sería de un hombre, pero me alegra mucho que sea Iruka.

-Después de todo el tiempo que pasaste solo observándolo y conociendo de él a través de los demás es sorprendente que aun no vivas con él.

-Asuma, que lo digo enserio esto no es un juego.

Kakashi tenía una expresión de perrito apaleado, no es que le importará mucho el toparse con prejuicios, pero aún seguía sintiéndose perdido en sus emociones, como él mismo lo había entendido era la primera vez que se enamoraba y sabía bien que no tenía que ver con el género que él sencillamente se había enamorado del ser tan maravilloso, con el que ahora pasaba sus ratos libres, con quien cenaba y conversaba, con quien se la pasaba deseando besar todo el tiempo y el resto haciéndolo, pero aun así tenía miedo.

-Enamorarse es comprometerse, es estar en un constante "herir o dejar que me hieran", suena muy cruel, pero es práctico y lo único que te hará ir de forma correcta será no perder tu integridad, pero nosotros estamos seguros de que lo podrán lograr y con bastantes meritos.

-¿Nosotros?

-¡Claro! Nosotros sus amigos que al fin han dejado de verlos hacerse caras y rabietas tontas, sobre todo tuyas Kakashi, mira que creíamos que Iruka te tiraría por el más próximo desfiladero apenas tuviera oportunidad…

-Sin duda tendrás hijos lindos Iru-chan

-¡Anko!

-Ambos son bien parecidos y estoy segura de que encontrarán la forma, después de haberte visto por tanto tiempo dándote topes contra la pared o tu escritorio, por no poder hablar más con él, cuando él no paraba de llamar tu atención, bueno todo eso me hacía pensar que ustedes están destinados a estar juntos. El nuevo clan Hatake-Umino

-¡Anko!

-Esta bien el clan Umino-Hatake

-No te grito por eso, te grito, porque has comenzado a decir bastantes tonterías…

-Vamos Iru-chan, niégame que estas completa y absolutamente enamorado de él

-No lo niego, pero aún es pronto para hablar de familia

Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, y es que Kakashi lo tenía así justamente así perdida y completamente enamorado, cada día con él era mejor asi lo único que hicieran fuera sentarse a conversar del pasado y sus deseos para el futuro de su aldea, ese hombre era sin duda quien estaba al fin ayudándolo a reparar sus pedazos rotos y eso lo hacía feliz, lo hacía tener fe en todo aquello que creía perdido.

El tiempo fue a su debida marcha un mes después Kakashi salio a un nuevo entrenamiento que para él Jiraya y Tsunade-sama habían puesto, al volver Iruka no se encontraba en la aldea ya que había ido en una misión de protocolo a la aldea de la arena, tres días después volvió lo encontró justo en la piedra memorial.

-En la oficina de misiones me dijeron que ya estabas en la aldea

-Sí volví hace un par de horas, vine a visitar a mis padres.

-Ya veo, pensé que también me irías a buscar a mí.

-Lo pensaba hacer, pero te me has adelantado.

Iruka hizo su brazo derecho hacía tras extendiendo su mano, esperando Kakashi la tomará, Kakashi lo hizo tan pronto la vio abrirse.

-He sido algo egoísta había retrasado el momento de presentarte con mis padres.

Kakashi sonrío

-Yo creo que es algo rápido, generalmente se pasa mas tiempo huyendo de ellos, y buscando lugares oscuros y privados.

-Eso se hace cuando se es adolescente y nosotros ya no lo somos, además se que es contigo con quiero estar por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Kakashi apretó con más fuerza la mano de Iruka y moviéndose hacía atrás de él, rodeo su cintura mientras decía.

-Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin les presento al amor de mi vida, Iruka Umino.

Iruka enrojeció hasta las orejas y sosteniendo entre sus manos las de Kakashi dijo

-Papá, mamá les presento a Kakashi Hatake a quien hasta ayer soñé pero hoy ya esta aquí, prometo hacerlo inmensamente feliz.

-Por favor cuiden de nosotros y ayúdennos a ser fuertes para defender a quienes tanto queremos.

Esta última oración la dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras una gran sonrisa hacía lucir más jóvenes y hermosos sus rostros.

Algún tiempo después en la privacidad de la casa de Kakashi, Iruka lo llevaba lentamente hacía su cama dejando por el camino un rastro de dulces besos que se fundieron con la noche para volverse uno solo.

* * *

**TOC, TOC**

-Buenas noches Iruka ¿Qué tal la excursión?

-Hola, Kakashi, nos fue muy bien en mucho tiempo es la primera vez que no se pierden de tan sólo buscar la ubicación en el mapa.

-Ja ja, ya veo. Pensaba ir por ti a la academia, pero…

Iruka al fin cerró la puerta y beso a Kakashi sin dejarlo terminar la frase, poco a poco comenzó a llevarlo a su cama sin dejar de besar el rostro que tanto amaba, Kakashi ya mas familiarizado con su relación pasaba sus manos de la parte baja de la espalda de Iruka a su cabello fue en una de estas veces que sus dedos se detuvieron con la cinta que los ataba y comenzó a intentar desatarla sin fijarse mucho, aún en lo que Iruka hacía.

Umino Iruka, era sin duda uno de los mejores si de enseñar se trataba pues sin que Kakashi supiera el momento exacto, ya estaba sobre su cama sintiendo el suave movimiento del cuerpo de Iruka sobre el suyo, sus caderas comenzaron a imitar los movimientos de su pareja al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban a la parte delantera de su chaleco, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más aceleradas y el calor de sus cuerpos hacía cada vez más grande el deseo de quitarse sus ropas, Iruka se levanto un poco sentandose sobre las piernas de Kakashi que estaban entre las suyas, moviendo de forma suave su cabeza al fin dejo caer la cinta de sus cabellos a Kakashi le pareció una de las visiones mas hermosas que en su vida hubiera visto, el brillo de esos ojos oscuros a juego con la piel color chocolate de ese cuerpo, lo hacían sentir el enorme deseo de entregarse por completo de perderse en esos ojos que lo habían retado, que le habían mostrado respeto y jamás temor. Iruka sabía que había logrado elevar aun más el deseo de Kakashi, sonriendo se volvió a acercar a él, para desatar y quitar la bandana que protegía la parte superior de su rostro, al encontrarse una vez mas con ese par de ojos bicolor, se sintió nuevamente enamorado, como lo hacía cada vez que podía admirar ese rostro, tan fuerte, de expresión tan decidida y al mismo tiempo tan infantil aún. Sin dejar de sonreír hundió sus manos en el cabello color plata, la combinación era tan perfecta, leche y chocolate. Kakashi levanto su mano izquierda y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer el camino de la cicatriz que atravesaba el rostro de Iruka. –Tu cicatriz fue lo primero que me hizo no olvidar tu rostro-. –Ya sabía yo que alguna utilidad tendría, no dejarla desaparecer. Tras decir eso llevó sus manos al chaleco para comenzar a abrirlo, Kakashi lo imito, lentamente chalecos, camisas, pantalones y ropa interior fue cayendo a uno y otro lado de la cama… Los movimientos eran aun con un ritmo uniforme pero cada vez mas rápidos… -Y bien he de suponer que en tus otras relaciones llevabas siempre el papel dominante-. –Igual que tú puedo apostarlo. Las risas se escucharon y llenaron el silencio de la noche mientras sus manos seguían explorando el otro cuerpo conociendo todo aquello que hasta un día antes solo habían imaginado deteniéndose por mas tiempo en aquellas partes que su pareja no quería que olvidará, aun estando despierto. Iruka besaba cada centímetro de la piel de Kakashi mientras que él acariciaba ese cuerpo que lo hacía excitarse cada vez mas con su respiración agitada su olor a vainilla sus dulces labios pegándose una y otra vez a su piel, Iruka podía aspirar el aroma a naranja de Kakashi, veía como su piel comenzaba a brillar por el reflejo que la luna le daba y el sudor aumentaba, estaba totalmente perdido en sus emociones solo quería seguir allí besándolo, haciéndolo sentir tan hermoso y deseado, sus manos lentamente comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas, sus caderas, su entrepierna, su vientre y su pecho, Kakashi se aferraba más fuertemente a la espalda de Iruka, le gustaba tanto como lo hacía sentir, en sus anteriores relaciones sexuales, siempre era él quien debía excitar y hacer sentir deseada a quien estuviera compartiendo la noche con él, era tan diferente lo que pasaba que no se resistió a las ordenes que con sus manos Iruka le daba.

Kakashi estaba de espaladas a Iruka, sintió un pequeño dolor, humedad y después el cuerpo de su amante pegado al suyo, no, no solo pegado al de él si no dentro de él, el ritmo de sus caderas era rápido y luego lento haciéndolo sentir tan vivo, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, podía sentir el deseo de Iruka de seguir así dentro de él…

-Eres hermoso Kakashi yo te quiero tanto, que se que no podré dejar de amarte nunca.

El ninja copia seguía perdido en sus emociones, no tenía la suficiente cordura para hablar asi que solo pudo buscar los labios de Iruka y besarlo tan profundamente que no le quedará duda de que él pensaba, sentía y deseaba lo mismo.

De una forma casi etérea, Iruka comenzó a llevar a Kakashi nuevamente al limite de su deseo para permitirle esta vez a él ser quien entrará en su cuerpo, la manera en que lo hizo fue tan sublime, tan cálida y llena de ternura que Iruka en silencio dejo escapar algunas lagrimas, sus relaciones no habían sido mas que vanas experiencias comparadas con esta, no es que no hubiera respetado el cuerpo y los deseos de quienes en aquellas veces lo habían acompañado, solo era el hecho de que Kakashi mostraba en cada movimiento sus sentimientos y no solo el deseo de satisfacer un deseo carnal. Sin duda se sentía lleno de vida, lleno de deseo de despertar y tener a su lado a quien en este momento lo hacía sentir vivo y agradecido por ello.

Aquella noche hubo más risas, dulces palabras, suspiros, más risas**…**

* * *

-Así que este es el verdadero camino de la cicatriz de tu espalda

Eso decía Kakashi mientras ya bajo las sábanas recorría aquella cicatriz de la que alguna vez Naruto le había contado, Iruka acostado boca abajo asintió mientras respiraba el suave aroma que desprendía el cabello del ninja copia. Kakashi volvía a besar esa cicatriz una y otra vez mientras Iruka decía su nombre y se iba quedando cada vez mas dormido. Antes de rendirse al cansancio se dio la vuelta y extendió sus brazos para que Kakashi se recostara en su pecho, sin duda ambos habían tenido relaciones anteriormente, pero era la primera en la que estaban con un hombre y sobre todo que se entregaban con total amor, era como su primera vez y había muchas suposiciones en el aire, una gran cantidad de deseo y unas infinitas ganas de que esta fuera la primera de muchas noches de dormir juntos y abrazados.

-Asi que Iruka-sensei pasa la noche con Kakashi

-Asi es chicos, asi que nos tocará esperar hasta mañana para reclamar la cena de barbacoa que nos prometió.

-Pidámosle a Asuma-san que nos lleve.

-Imposible, ahora mismo discute con Anko-chan sobre algo de "ukes y semes".

FIN

"Este fic esta dedicado a mi hermanix Jhessy a quien le agradezco cada día a mi lado, aun cuando muchos kilometros nos separen"

* * *

Si han llegado al final, espero me concedan un momento mas para compartir mis notas de autor, pues vaya que quiero dejarlas.

La idea de hacer que Iruka tomará la iniciativa en esta relación ya llevaba algún tiempo rondando mi cabeza, fue gracias a mi hermanix Jhessy que le puse un titulo y comenze a estirar más y más la idea. Al principío tenía planeado hacer desesperar, enojar y frustrarse a Iruka por no saber que más hacer para que Kakashi volteara a verlo, pero desde que me enamoré de esta pareja he creído que el ninja copia se enamoro de su delfín desde la primera vez que lo vío, asi que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de ayuda para declarase. La idea de poner en el papel de seme a Iruka se desarrolló a partir de esta frase "el mitico uke dominante", la idea de los lindos hijos tiene nombre "Yuki y Kousen" y aquello del género esta en el Haru Urara, la escena de la paleta helada me gusta mucho es un drable y quize retomarla pero esta vez en sentido contrario. Asi que la verdadera razón de mis notas de autor es agradecer a quienes de forma directa o indirecta ayudarón a darle luz a esta fic.

Para ya finalizar, en mi fic de Hanami, comente que aquelló de los lemons, no se me daba bien, pero quize darme una segunda oportunidad y bueno después de casi ocho mil palabras, solo me queda agradecerte de nueva cuenta y si pedirte un review, para saber que tal fue mi trabajo. Saludos


End file.
